Escape
by marvelouswoo
Summary: [TaeKook][Yaoi][BoyxBoy] . Jeon Jungkook, merelakan perasaannya tertatih bersama Kim Doyeon—sahabat baiknya, yang kini seperti merangkak naik untuk memperlihatkan kebusukannya. Cintanya tak sebegitu berjalan lancar, karena pada dasarnya dia seolah hanya berjalan pincang tanpa alas kaki dijalan setapak penuh duri tanpa berbekal arah dan tujuan. Semuanya hanya ia serahkan kemana ...


_**Summary**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jeon Jungkook, merelakan perasaannya tertatih bersama Kim Doyeon—sahabat baiknya, yang kini seperti merangkak naik untuk memperlihatkan kebusukannya. Cintanya tak sebegitu berjalan lancar, karena pada dasarnya dia seolah hanya berjalan pincang tanpa alas kaki dijalan setapak penuh duri tanpa berbekal arah dan tujuan. Semuanya hanya ia serahkan kemana Doyeon akan membawanya. Setidaknya, ia masih berpikir harga dirinya tetap aman bersama Doyeon, meski itu harus menyiksa dirinya sekalipun, ketimbang harus menyaksikan bagaimana dunia akan menodongkan anak panah ke arahnya ketika mereka tahu Jungkook dan orientasi seksualnya._

 _°°°Kim Taehyung tetaplah manusia. Pengangkatan Park Jihoon sebagai anak angkat di keluarganya tak selamanya memberikan dampak yang baik. Perasaanya ambivalen, meskipun lebih mengakar panjang pada perasaan benci. Bagaimanapun Taehyung tumbuh dari seorang anak laki-laki yang sejatinya harus mendapat kasih sayang orangtuanya, namun faktanya saja, semua kasih sayang itu hanya mendarat pada adik angkatnya. Keluarga bagi Taehyung hanyalah omong kosong, meski mengatakannya saja butuh sejuta keberanian._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Doyeon." _Tapi maaf, harus kukatakan itu hanya omong kosong. Kau tahu, hanya sebatas ucapan yang bertengker di bibirku, yang bisa kapan saja tertelan dan entah terbuang kemana. Kau tahu sendiri, hati dan bibir tak selamanya bersekongkol._ -Jeon Jungkook

°°°"Baiklah Jihoon, Hyung akan membelikanmu _chicken nunget._ " _Meskipun kali ini, niat untuk menyiksamu harus ku belenggu erat-erat, dan harus kumasukan dalam peti besi yang kubuang kuncinya entah dimana, hanya agar aku tak ingin menjadi orang jahat. Ketahuilah, aku sangat membencimu, sampai aku harus mencari sejuta alibi untuk menahan amarahku. Kapan kau pergi dari keluargaku?_ -Kim Taehyung

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Escape**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau mau kemana?" Jungkook baru saja sampai di perpustakaan, namun ketika melihat Doyeon tiba-tiba berdiri untuk merapikan barang-barangnya, ia mengernyit.

"Kookie, tolong maafkan aku, tiba-tiba aku harus pergi menyerahkan laporan pada Pak Kim, malam ini tepat deadlinenya. Aku memang bodoh tak memberitahumu dulu, tapi ini benar-benar mendadak," ucap Doyeon. Air wajah cemas mampu membuat Jungkook percaya. Walaupun rasa tak rela jauh-jauh datang kesini sempat menghantam dadanya.

"Iya, tidak usah minta maaf." Jungkook menarik senyum. Doyeon ragu "Apa benar kau tak apa?"

Jungkook menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar tak apa, percaya. Lagipula tidak usah merasa tak enak padaku, aku ini pacarmu, dan aku bisa memakluminya," timpal Jungkook, nadanya terdengar menjanjikan hingga garis senyum bibir Doyeon terangkat naik.

"Aku memang benar memilih pacar sepertimu, hehe."

"Ayo, akan ku antar."

"TIDAK." Jungkook terdiam, tubuhnya yang tadi sudah berbalik untuk melangkah kini ia arahkan lagi menghadap Doyeon.

"Kenapa?" Dua alis Jungkook terlihat mengernyit.

"K-Kau tidak usah mengantarku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," jawab Doyeon, meski ucapannya begitu terdengar kurang masuk akal.

"Ya, kau ini pacarku, dan itu sudah menjadi tugasku mengantarmu." Ekspresi Doyeon menegang, senyuman tadi perlahan menghilang.

"B-Bukan begitu ..., Aku sudah janji dengan Sohye untuk mengumpulkan laporan bersama, lagipula aku akan naik mobil bersama Sohye, kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku." Jungkook terdiam, pandangannya heran. Sampai tiba di detik dimana senyuman Jungkook merekah, Doyeon menghela lega.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, apa benar aku tidak usah mengantarmu?" Jungkook memastikan sekali lagi. Dan seketika Doyeon mengangguk mantap.

"Aku pergi dulu Kookie, bye." Pamit Doyeon dengan senyuman yang bertengker lebar di mulutnya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Hati-hati," balas Jungkook singkat.

"Oke, aku mencintaimu, kookie," ucap Doyeon di sela-sela melangkahnya. Jungkook hanya memasang senyum khasnya. Sampai ketika tubuh Doyeon tak terlihat lagi, senyuman Jungkook memudar.

"Andai aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam."

Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Udara malam ini tak bisa diremehkan. Dinginnya benar-benar meresap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sekarang pukul setengah sebelas malam, waktunya bagi Jungkook untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Lagipula, kakinya juga sudah mulai terasa lelah setelah tadi habis berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Seoul di malam hari. Setidaknya jalan-jalan tadi bisa membuat perasaan kesalnya atas tindakan Doyeon tadi bisa menghilang.

Tungkai kaki Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti. Suara perut yang kelaparan menjadi penyebabnya. Jungkook menghela napas, ketika baru menyadari ia belum mengisi perutnya lagi setelah sarapan tadi pagi. Jungkook mendongak, menatap sekeliling untuk mencari rumah makan terdekat. Tapi fakta yang ia dapatkan, hanya ada deretan toko pakaiaan dan toko bunga di sini. Tidak ada satupun yang menjual makanan.

Keadaan memaksa Jungkook melangkah lagi, kali ini rasa lapar menemani jalannya. Jungkook terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, demi menemukan presensi toko yang menjual makanan kenapa sangat susah di saat seperti ini.

Dan langkah kaki Jungkook berhenti sebentar, matanya menatap ke arah sebrang jalan dan menemukan sebuah convention store kecil di sana. Membuat senyum Jungkook merekah.

Tak berpikir panjang lagi, Jungkook cepat-cepat melangkah ke minimarket itu.

Dan ketika Jungkook masuk ke dalam minimarket itu, ia hanya menemukan seorang petugas yang memakai kacamata dan topi hitam. Petugas itu sedang merapikan kembali beberapa barang yang nampak berantakan.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya pelan sambil membungkuk pada Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut membungkuk kecil, sambil tersenyum, Dia lumayan.

Jungkook melangkah lebih masuk ke dalam. Kalau dilihat, hanya ia seorang pelanggalan malam hari ini. Tak ada orang lain selain petugas tadi. Apa mungkin karena ini sudah malam? Entahlah.

Langkahnya membawanya pada rak di sudut ruangan. Deretan samyang membuat pandangan Jungkook menyegar. Tak lagi menunggu, Jungkook langsung mengambil cup samyang pedas kesukaannya bersama sekotak kecil cheese quick melt. Tak lupa, sebotol banana milk tak luput dari belanjaannya.

"Wah, kau suka sesuatu yang pedas?" tanya petugas tadi, yang kini sudah berdiri di samping meja kasir. Jungkook tahu, ini hanya sekedar basa basi. Lantas, ia tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu, itulah kenapa aku menambahkan keju di situ. Aku suka sekali perpaduan keju dan samyang," balas Jungkook cukup ramah, seperti tadi saat petugas itu bertanya.

"Ya, samyang dan keju akhir-akhir menjadi trend tersendiri di kalangan para pencinta mie," Petugas itu berucap sambil menghitung belanjaan Jungkook.

"Semuanya, lima ribu won."

Jungkook menyerahkan uang pas, lalu mengambil belanjaannya.

"Terimakasih."

"Umm, maaf, tapi apakah ini buka dua puluh empat jam?" tanya Jungkook.

"Maaf, kami tidak buka dua puluh empat jam." Timpal sang petugas.

"Kalau begitu, apakah sebentar lagi kau akan menutupnya?" kali kedua Jungkook bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekalian memakan samyangnya di sini, tapi aku pikir ini akan tutup," Jelas Jungkook. Petugas tadi nampak tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, aku akan menunggu, lagipula aku masih ingin merapikan beberapa barang." Jungkook tersenyum kala mendapat jawaban itu. Jungkook tipikal orang yang tak bisa menahan laparnya.

"Terimakasih, dan maaf merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Jungkook melangkah pelan ke sudut ruangan di dekat kaca minimarket depan. Ia cepat-cepat membuka samyang yang tadi dibelinya. Setelah menuangkan air hangat ke dalam cup samyang dan menaruh keju di atasnya, Jungkook langsung memasukannya ke dalam microwave.

"Udara malam hari ini dingin sekali." Lagi-lagi petugas itu membuka percakapan, sambil fokus merapikan barang. Posisi petugas itu sekarang memang cukup dekat dengan Jungkook yang tengah duduk di tempat yang di sediakan untuk makan ini.

"Iya, kau benar." Jungkook mencuri pandang, petugas itu kalau dilihat cukup muda. Wajahnya dari samping terlihat begitu sempurna juga. Bisa Jungkook akui, wajah itu adalah wajah tampan kelas atas, yang tak kalah dengan deretan idol k-pop bahkan aktor.

"Seorang mahasiswa?" Tanya petugas itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil berucap "Iya."

"Kau sendiri?" Jungkook nampak bingung, dan memutuskan untuk meminta kejelasan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya seorang mahasiswa sepertimu akan bersama pacarnya. Apa kau punya pacar?" Petugas itu bertanya. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ohh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, ini hanya basa basi."

"Tak apa."

TING!

Microwave berbunyi, Jungkook langsunf cepat-cepat mengeluarkan samyangnya. Ketika Jungkook membuka penutup cup Samyang, asap putih nampak menyembul. Semakin membuat dia ingin cepat-cepat melahapnya.

Jungkook menyumpiti samyang yang kini begitu berlumur dengan keju ke dalam mulutnya. Dan benar-benar, ini enak sekali.

"Pacarmu pasti beruntung, memiliki pacar yang manis sepertimu."

Uhukk!

Jungkook terbatuk, ia bahkan sempat memuntahkan makananya. Matanya membulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang mengatakannya manis. Dan itu mampu membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu di bagian torso.

[...]

tbc..

.


End file.
